


Not-So-Hidden Agenda

by anonniemoose



Series: Tumblr OneShots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Sister Winchester, Casa Erotica, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, F/M, Gabriel Being a Dick, Gabriel trying to flirt, Janitor!Gabriel - Freeform, Loki!Gabriel, Oblivious Reader, Shy!Gabriel, Soz guys, Titanic - Freeform, Trickster!Gabriel, bad attempts at romance, based around shows like the bachelor and married at first sight and are you the one, debatable if there is going to be smut at this point, enemies to almost lovers, lets be honest, plus size reader, sexual references in chapter 2, shit tv, smutless, you guys gonna bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: When you first met the Trickster, he was playing the role of a janitor. Then, he found pleasure in trapping Dean in an endless round of murderous Tuesdays. Now? Now he’s finding endless joy in separating you from your brothers and pushing you around different TV shows. He doesn’t appear to have an agenda, but that doesn’t seem anything like him. So, why exactly is he throwing you into his version of Married at First Sight?





	1. Not-So-Hidden-Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> My mother watches a TON of crap TV, so I decided to write a fic based around the 'romance' ones. It's basically me taking the piss really.
> 
> Tumblr is crowleys-poppet-queen-of-assgard! Requests are open (save for Dean) so either contact me there or comment below! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

You had begun hunting with the Winchesters since you were twelve, your hunter guardians having died during a hunt. Bobby had been close to the people who raised you, and took you in. John later allowed you to start hunting with them, but you were sure Bobby had something to do with that.

So, as you’d expect, you had become like a third sibling to the Winchester brothers, and even when Sam decided to leave for college, you stayed with Dean to continue hunting. When John went missing and Sam had to drop out after the death of his girlfriend, you were always guaranteed to be there.

So, when you were investigating an apparent angry spirit who had gotten a professor to jump to his death, although you were sure he was pushed or tripped, you were there to help the boys. And that’s where you first met the Trickster.

When you first met him, he was all eyes and suggestive comments, flirting with you during the entire time you had to talk to him, every single conversation. When the boys were fighting and pranking each other, you took it upon yourself to delve deeper into the investigation which meant more discussions with the janitor, not that you minded. His conversations were light and easy and he always was fully stocked in your favourite candy and snacks, which was always a bonus.

Then you found out he was a Trickster and was the cause of all the deaths and/or humiliations that had happened since you caught wind of the case. When the three of you went into the school to gank him, the three of you were quickly separated but you figured you’d be okay. You didn’t have a weapon on you (your choice, you didn’t feel like you could stab something you saw to be practically human) so you decided to keep an eye out in case the Trickster managed to sneak out.

Then it happened.

When you turned the corner, your stomach dropped and your heart started to pulse, fast and loud. There, at the end of the corridor, was the one thing you feared more than anything else, huge and menacing as it apparently stares you down, intent clear in its posture.

You didn’t even think, you just turned and ran, twisting through the hallways as you tried to slip away from the illusion behind you, which you could hear was hot on your heels.

You knew it was fake but so were the alligators and the aliens and the freaking ghost. You weren’t gonna take that chance.

What you didn’t know at the time that, instead of shaking it off, it was herding you towards the lockers where you were promptly locked in. You huddled in the corner as the illusion that chased you stood outside the door, holding it shut.

You could see the black spots appearing in your vision as you began to hyperventilate, just being in close proximity to your fear affected you in such an extreme way as you pushed your body up against the wall in an attempt to get as far away as physically possible to that door.

It was probably only five minutes, but it felt like an eternity when the illusion finally fizzled out of existence. Your body was shaking, you were most likely crying you weren’t completely sure, but you knew you were safe. And when you finally could stand (with the help of Sam, not that you’d ever admit that), you felt the weight in your jacket pocket.

When you pulled the mysterious object out, it was your favourite candy with a small note.

_Until next time sugar._

You didn’t tell Sam and Dean about the note.

Fast forward a few years and Sam and you were stuck in a time loop. Sam was convinced it was the mystery spot, but you weren’t convinced. Everything was the same, the piano being forced upstairs, the driver who’s keys you and Sam eventually had to start pinching, Dean’s freaking order, the time you guys leave the house when you leave the house, the damned dog yapping away, even the creepy man eating his breakfast who was sure to wink and send a suggestive comment to you at the diner, which Sam and Dean were always quick to shut down. When the Trickster finally messed up, you were pretty pissed. When he caught up with you, you tried your best to ignore him.

“C’mon sweets, aren’t you at least a little happy to see me?”

“You killed Dean hundreds of times, why would I be happy to see you?”

“I mean I told you I was alive, and I was hinting at you the entire time we were at the diner.”

“Hundreds of Tuesdays and only one pick up line. Only one in your arsenal.” Before the Trickster could make a remark about your arsenal, you stalked off. The next thing you know, you are waking up, looking over to Sam relieved when Asia’s _Heat of the Moment_ wasn’t playing.

Dean died not even an hour later.

Sam and you went on the hunt for the Trickster, desperate to bring him back. Dean didn’t have long left topside anyway, but every minute he spent with you guys the more you had to remember him by. Hell, you even contacted the angel you had worked with on previous cases when the boys weren’t available, because for some reason, God decided you were special enough to have your own guardian angel. Balthazar, as it turned out, could be of no help. But, he could push you in the right direction.

So, you fought on and finally found the Trickster. You ran in when Sam called out your name and, sure enough, there was the stupid face that you were so attracted to, holding onto Sam’s stake as he moves to see you, smiling brightly.

“Hello there sugar plum!”

“Fuck off.”

Sam interrupted before you went ape shit on the guy, but even his pleading didn’t change his mind.

“It’s toxic! One of you dies, the other two go running off to save them no matter what the cost and its pathetic.” His eyes flickered over to yours that were filling with tears.

“Please.” You finally said, voice breaking as you finally break your silence. “He’s our brother.” The Trickster huffed.

“Fine. It got boring ages ago anyway.” Before he could click his fingers, you grabbed his arm tightly.

“Thank you.” You said, voice thick with emotion.

“Anything for you sweets.” With a quick wink and a snap of his fingers, it was all back to normal.

And, just like before, a bar of candy and a note was found in your pocket.

_Stay safe, sugar plum._

You figured that was the end of that. No more Trickster, no more troubles, just focus on not starting and then stopping the apocalypse and you’ll be fine.

So, when Sam suggests they find the Trickster and ask for his help, you could say you were pretty livid. The idea that Sam wanted to ask for help from that bastard that gave you guys hell for months, killed Dean over and over and trapped you in a room with no escape was pretty fucking stupid to you. And enraging.

But, Dean eventually agreed with Sam and as always, at least in the Impala, majority rules. So, you set off after the Trickster, tracking him to a warehouse.

You insisted on a stake this time, not wanting to risk anything as you slowly make your way into the warehouse when you realised three things

One. You were no longer with your brothers.

Two. You weren’t in the clothes you originally were wearing.

Three. You had no fucking idea where you were.

That leaves you where you are now. As it turned out, you were trapped in a limousine that was heading towards a mansion where, standing outside in a full suit, was the Trickster. The dress you were wearing was long and impractical but clung to your curves and accentuated your body. The make up on your body, a rare occurrence, was light and highlighted your best features. And the moment you were practically pushed out of the limousine, you knew exactly where you were.

Inside the fucking _Bachelor_.

You have got to be kidding.

You all but stalked to the Trickster, heels making is slightly difficult but determination making it all too possible as you stand in front of him.

“Y/N! You look gorgeous sweets!” He compliments as he moves to hug you, but you step back, hand out as a warning.

“What the fuck? What is going on?” The Trickster smiles before spinning.

“You like? Got inspiration from Dean-o’s channel flicking earlier.” He is clearly pleased with himself. You raise an eyebrow.

“It’s becoming more and more apparent that you’ve never had an original thought in your life.” His body slightly deflates as you keep your guard up. “Where are the boys?”

“Safe.” Is all he says. “C’mon, enjoy this!” Your eyes don’t leave him, tracking his every move. He’d taken away your stake, but you were sure you could make another one.

“No offence, but why would I believe you?” You could see your words hurt him but he plays it off as if it’s a funny joke.

“C’mon, sugar, relax! This is gonna be fun!”

It wasn’t.

After the realisation you were stuck in that stupid show, you knew what was going to eventually happen. A rose ceremony.

You were overjoyed he didn’t make you go through the agony of a single or group date, rather just letting you sleep for the night and then have the rose ceremony the next day.

The music was tense as you stood with the other girls, all of whom were eerily similar to you it was almost creepy. When the Trickster walked in, confident as always, you couldn’t help but feel the small pang in your lower stomach. That suit really did look fucking amazing on him.

It was no shock to you when your name was called out relatively towards the top. You decided to play along and walk up to the demi-god, your clearly unimpressed feelings radiating from you.

“Y/N, will you take this rose?” He asks charmingly as he looks down at you.

“Can I shove it up your ass?” You smile sweetly. His smile falters before the scene changes and he’s gone.

~~~

It had been three days since that incident, and the amount of shows you had been shoved between was immense and disorientating. The Trickster – Dick, as you had come to name him – had come and gone whenever it suited him, but for the most part you were stuck in rom coms that meant that random characters would come up to you and talk him up.

Only Dick would put you through a series of movies and shows that stroked his ego.

But the one you were stuck in now had you pretty much with him 24/7.

Fucking _Married at First Sight_.

When you first realised where you were, you weren’t impressed. Until the wedding. It was almost like he had been in your brain – you wouldn’t put that past him – and picked it until he could create your perfect wedding. From the dress, to the venue, the flowers, heck even the _food_ , it was all that you imagined. You had vows that he clearly had written for you, and you decided to play along.

As a hunter, you knew the chances of you getting married where _incredibly_ slim, your line of work didn’t leave much for you in the dating department. So, just this once, you were willing to play along and live out the dream you had since you were a child. And if that meant talking him up and making him feel like he was the sun and the stars to you, you were willing to give him that little something.

Don’t even think that you were going to consummate the marriage, however. That’d be too weird.

You did kiss him though, and you weren’t shy to admit that it was nice. He knew how to kiss.

But that was three weeks ago, and you didn’t realise that you were going to be doing literally everything to do with the show. Including talking to the ‘experts’, aka the sex addict ‘relationship experts’.

Dick took it _way_ too seriously. You were flawed with his whining comment said during this weeks ‘session’.

“Why aren’t you trying in this marriage, Y/N?” He slid down into the couch as he complains.

You look at him in shock. “Because I don’t want to be here. Or in this.”

“Y/N, you said you don’t want to be here and yet you auditioned to join the show. Was Dick not what you were expecting?” You shrugged.

“No. He isn’t my type.”

“What would say is your type?”

“Funny.” Was the first thing that blurted from your mouth. “Gotta be funny, loyal and able to take care of themselves. I don’t have time to take care of you when I’m on a hunt. Loving, affectionate, but can tell when I need my space. Romance isn’t high on my list, but I don’t mind it. Kind.” You pause. “Someone who will accept me for me. Who won’t try and change me, but challenge me. Who will love me no matter what. Someone who isn’t afraid to be undeniably themselves.” You finish softly as your jaw clicks as you finish your verbal vomit. “What did you do?”

“Nothing sweets, I swear.” He moves to put his arm around you, trying to comfort you, ignoring the way you stiffen in retaliation. “Everything you just said came from you, I’d never force you to say something like that.”

“You wrote my wedding vows.”

“Perhaps. But I wouldn’t make you share something personal.”

You believe him, but that didn’t stop your embarrassment as you realise who you just described.

You had described him.

That week, it was Yes Week and you were the one in charge. You quickly got to work, making him do all the cleaning, cooking, washing, all the grunt work. The human way.

He did it happily, humming away as he did it. Even did small things to make you smile, small notes found around the apartment, your favourite flowers found in weird areas around your house, making your favourite meals. He claimed it was your birthday at one point, so he baked a cake and iced it, all by hand, in his boxers, singing obnoxiously and cracked jokes. Really funny jokes. That irked you because you didn’t want to laugh, but by God, he cracked you up.

Being married to Dick wasn’t such a bad thing. Yes, you still asked about the boys on a daily basis, and he assured you they were safe. Even showed you on the TV them on the Japanese game show, which gave you a good belly laugh. Just seeing them as okay and alive made you happy, and even though it pissed him off that your main concern were always the boys he made the effort not to get cranky. He pulled every stop to make you happy. And that meant a lot.

When the following week came along, you were pretty annoyed when he had something else to complain about.

“There is no intimacy, we are never physically intimate and it hurts. They won’t even let me kiss them!” You slowly turn to look at the Trickster.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I barely even know you and you are complaining that I refuse to have sex with you? What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” You were livid, what the hell? Why would he see that as a problem when you were pissy at him to begin with.

The scene seems to pause before fizzing out and, yet again, Dick disappears and you are in a new setting.

~~~

You were a bigger girl, yes you had muscle from your years of hunting, but you were larger before then and you were larger now. You had some issues growing up with your size, but you had gotten over it quick. There was no room for self-doubt about your size and the way you looked when you were busy shanking monsters. But still, it sometimes would weave its way into your life.

Which made this incredibly hard.

You were stuck in 1912, more specifically, in the movie _Titanic._ The shittiest movie of all time.

Dick had kept you company but you knew you weren’t the ‘perfect’ body shape of the era and you felt it, which made it hard for you to really even hate the experience.

You were almost at the crucial scene where iceberg met boat, and you were 99% sure that Dick was going to make you do the door scene when Balthazar suddenly appeared in your view. You were, for the first time in a while, alone when he suddenly flew in front of you.

“Y/N!” He sounds relived. “Thank fuck, Cassie’s been worried. You’ve been missing for days.” You blink as he observes your surroundings. “Oh Father, not this hell hole. C’mon, lets go before Celine makes an appearance.”

“Days? What about Sam and Dean?”

“Fuck it if I know, let’s get you out of here.” Just before he goes to touch you, he’s pushed up against the wall as the Trickster appears next to you. Balthazar’s eyes widen in shock.

“Gab-” He’s cut short as he starts to choke. Funny, you didn’t think angels could choke.

“Leave him alone.” You turn to Dick. “Leave him alone, for fuck’s sake, he’s my guardian.” The Trickster simply smirks as Balthazar clearly begins to panic.

“I think your guardian here needs a bit of a break.” He says calmly before clicking his fingers and Balthazar, as quick as he came, is gone.

“Where is he?” When he doesn’t answer, you push him firmly until he walks up against the railing of the boat. “Where. Is. He?” He shrugs.

“In a loop of his own little Hell.” You look at him confused, causing him to roll his eyes so dramatically that his whole body gets involved. “He’s stuck in another _Titanic_ , but on repeat.” It takes a moment for you to realise something else.

“He called you Gabe.” You say slowly as you look up at him. “Is that your name?” He winks.

“Can’t let you in on all my secrets.” With that, he was gone.

~~~

It was clear now that whenever the Trickster – now Gabe – was stuck on what to say or in a situation he wasn’t comfortable in, he’d change the channel, so to speak. But you were never uncomfortable. Now, however, was a different story.

It took you thirty seconds to place where you were placed now, with the shapeless dress, the green hills and foggy morning, and, most importantly, the Trickster’s stupid costume and stupid tall hat.

Fucking _Pride and Prejudice._

“When are you going to send me into something that is, I don’t know, slightly entertaining?” You snark as he takes off his hat.

“You truly don’t know why I’m putting you through this?” He asks softly.

“Sorry if I’m not as smart as you but you haven’t exactly been clear with what you want from this.” You can tell he looks super confused, as if what you had just said was in complete gibberish.

“I…I thought I made it pretty clear, sugar.” You shrug.

“Not to me. Where’s Sam and Dean?”

“You’ve asked me this literally every five minutes, can you just forget about them for five minutes and see what I’m providing for you?”

Your reply is a snort.

“Just… _trust_ me on this. Please?”

Your blood boils. “ _Trust_ you? You sent my worst fear after me at Crawford Hall! You then decided to trap my brothers and I in an infinite number of Tuesdays where he died over and over, and yes, some of them admittedly were funny but he still died, and then you killed him for six months! My brother! And now, you’ve separated me from them doing God knows what, you won’t even tell me your name and you want me to _trust_ you? How fucking stupid are you?!” The Trickster winces several times during your rant. “I mean, c’mon! I know you’ve got an agenda here, just tell me what it is so I can pretend to be on board, get Sam and Dean and can get out of this hell.”

He looks at you strangely. “An agenda?” You roll your eyes dramatically. “You really can’t tell what I’m doing here?” You look straight at him.

“With you? No. Never.” He looks slightly distraught.

“Sweets, its right in front of your face.” He does a dramatic spin with his arms held out. “Just think about it, where have you been? What’s the linking factor?”

“They’re all shit.” Your quick reply causes him to sigh.

“It’ll hit you eventually.” He hums. “How about a change of scenery?”

Before you can even protest, he clicks his fingers and the two of you fizz out of the Jane Austen novel and into your next ‘channel’.

~~~

The catsuit was incredibly uncomfortable, tight in all the right – and wrong – places, but it made you feel vulnerable rather than sexy.

You had already taken such _glee_ out of punching some dickhead who was, for some reason, singing the line ‘tell me more, tell me more, did she put up a fight?’, causing a very amused Gabe to wink at you and allow you to go to town on the boy.

He wasn’t too impressed when you started flirting with other people, however. They all instantly turned into him, which really irked you. You ended punching his stupid face a few times too. Heck, you even experimented and flirted with a couple of girls. Same outcome. The little shit.

But when you woke up and found yourself suddenly out of the relatively loose clothing and now in the tight leather catsuit. You simply looked over at Gabe and raised an eyebrow when the first few bars of _‘You’re The One That I Want’_ started playing. The music instantly stops and he simply smiles your way.

“Looking good, sugar!” He compliments as he moves to sit next to you.

“I feel gross.” You complain. “A catsuit? Seriously? Could you get me in something a little tighter?”

“If you’re asking-” Your glare stops him in his tracks. “I think you look good.”

“You think my ass looks good.”

“Isn’t that what I said?” He responds cheekily. You shake your head.

“The boys okay?” You ask quietly after a few minutes go by. He lets out a dramatic groan.

“Seriously?” You shrug, not turning to look at him.

“They’re my brothers, family. I gotta make sure they’re okay. That’s my job, ya know?” You explain softly. “Just….are they _safe_?” He seems to soften.

“They’re fine. Sam has herpes.” You snort loudly when he tells you this. “But they are fine. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt them permanently, sugar.” He promises. “Figured it out yet?”

“Nope.” You pop the ‘p’. He sighs dramatically.

“I’ve made this incredibly obvious, ya know?” You look at him, amused.

“Not to me, it isn’t.” He does a full body eye-roll.

“Only I would get involved with the most oblivious person in Creation.” He mutters.

“Get involved with?” You question.

“Don’t worry about it, sugar pop.” He smiles charmingly down at you. “Not that I don’t appreciate the scenery, but I’ve had enough of sitting around a high school. Change of scenery?”

Before you could even agree or disagree, the scene around you changes.

~~~

This was a new one. You were standing at a podium with twenty-four other women, all dressed in beautiful dresses, looking at the middle of the stage where, surprise surprise, Gabe was standing.

Oh.

Oh shit.

You recognised this show from the nights where you and Dean couldn’t sleep.

_Are You The One?_

It suddenly all clicked into place. Every single show you’d been on wasn’t to make you uncomfortable.

It was to freaking _woo_ you. What the actual fuck was he thinking?

You automatically go to press the buzzer along side five other women, the only difference? Your buzzer doesn’t work.

You didn’t want to be here, you wanted out. Out. Out. You never had to deal with this before, your hunter demeanour went with you everywhere making you scary and unapproachable to most men. You didn’t know how to act, how to feel, how to continue.

You couldn’t even concentrate on the video playing, you were too busy trying not to hyperventilate as your hand stays firmly down on the button that refuses to buzz you out. You were weak at your knees and could hear your heart pounding loudly as you try your best not to faint.

Two hands suddenly wrap around you and hold you up. “Sweets, sweets, are you okay? Sweets, can you hear me? Sugar?”

You can barely hear the Trickster’s voice over the pounding in your ears. “Get me out of here.” When it doesn’t happen instantaneously. “ _Please._ I know what you have been trying to do, but please, _please,_ get me out of here.”

A quick snap of his fingers and you were gone.

~~~

You were out of the Hell you had called TV Land and in what you’d imagine was what was more or less a pocket dimension of the real world, which you were okay with. You could handle this  _much_  better than all of the fictional crap you’d been made to deal with. From what you could tell, you were at a café somewhere, but when you looked up, all you saw were stars. No pollution from any cities nearby meant you have a clear view of the galaxies above.

It was beautiful. Calm. And it, as a result, calmed you down, stopping the panic that once consumed you.

A sudden shift in the air lets you know Gabe has arrived. “Do you understand now?”

“That this is all a ploy to woo me?” You move your gaze to meet liquid gold. “No I don’t understand, but I know what you’re planning.” He looks at you confused.

“What don’t you understand?”

“Why me?” You shrug. “I mean, how old are you? Centuries? Millenia? Real fucking old in any case. You’ve seen women who are twice or three times more attractive than me, you see women all the time who are way better than me. So why go to all this trouble, unless you think its because I have some hold on the boys?”

He sighs dramatically as he leans back in his chair and stares up into the heavens. “Why won’t you trust me?” Your look is deadly.

“I don’t know, why wouldn’t I trust you after killing my brother endlessly for days on end, or after releasing my biggest fear after me and locking me into a room so I couldn’t get out, or after separating me from my brother’s in an attempt to humiliate them and woo me?” Your voice is dripping with sarcasm. “You really think that after all that that I’d be into you? That it would forgive everything that you did?”

“Well….yeah? I mean. I gave you a rose, and not just any rose. A  _chocolate_ rose.” You raise an unamused eyebrow in his direction, not impressed with his joke. He rubs his face. “Sweets, I know you have ample reason not to trust me, but I do care about you.” You go to stand. “Wait, please, can you just,” he sighs, clearly not happy with the way things are going, “can you just sit and let me talk?”

Against better judgement, you do. Gabe looks incredibly unsure of what he was going to do next. “You gonna talk or what?”

“I’m trying to figure out what to say.” He admits. It was unusual to see him stuck on what to say or do, and as a result you were unsure of what to say or do. Finally, he starts. “Why don’t you believe that I like you?” You scoff.

“Look at me!” You indicate at your voluptuous body. “I’m not exactly super model quality. I snap at people, I’ve attempted to stab you, what, sixteen times since you snapped me away. I don’t have time for people, I am a hunter, which means that there is no time for a relationship and my lifespan has been knocked down by a decade or two. I’m not exactly the best of people to work with, let alone date. You will live for a long time after me, and you are…well, you. All powerful, just desserts and all that. Why would you be interested in an insignificant mortal like me?”

He looks a little taken a back by your rant as he moves forward, leaning over the table to grab your attention.

“Sweets, you are so, so wrong.” He begins, grabbing your hands, causing you to hold back a shiver as electricity flows between the two of you. “Sweets, everything about you, I’ve fallen in love with. Your eyes, fuck sugar, you have no idea how wise your eyes look, like you’ve lived a thousand life times and yet they are youthful. Mischievous. You hands,” he moves to press a small kiss in each of your palms, small sparks tingle through you when he does, “you have no idea how strong you are, how hard you work. Your hands show that, how hard you work to protect yourself and those around you. You are intelligent, and quick-witted, and powerful in your own right. You kicked my butt twice, and literally every other human I’ve met haven’t even been able to touch me. And that’s kinda hot.” His thumbs start to rub circles on your wrists, keeping you calm as he continues. “You’re loyal to a fault, the fact you won’t shut up about your idiot brothers proves that.” You roll your eyes, opening your mouth for a rebuttal, but he isn’t finished. “You keep me on my toes, and I’ve never been good at vocalising my feelings, but sugar, I wouldn’t have done something like this unless I genuinely felt something for you.” You snort.

“So this is your messed up way of saying I love you, please give me a chance?” You retort.

“Yes!” He exclaims, hands now flying in the air. “And your body, sweets? I would be lying if it wasn’t the one thing on my mind when I go to bed at night.” You send him an unamused smirk. “And I know you like me too.”

“Yeah right.” You lean back in your chair to avoid being touched by him again. “What makes you say that?”

“When we were on the couch.” He smirks confidently. “You described me.”

“You are incredibly arrogant to think that I’d be into  _you._ ” You attempt to distract him from the fact that, yes, you did describe him down to a T.

“Funny.” He starts, causing your heart to drop.

_Don’t tell me he remembers all of it?_

But of course he did.

“You can’t deny that I’ve got a wicked sense of humour, sweetheart. Loyal? Able to take care of myself? Sweetness, I think that if this proves anything I’m loyal to a cause and I’m perfectly able to take care of myself.” He begins to pace around the table slowly as he recites your list. “I’m affectionate, overly so I’ve been informed but I  _know_  you. I could tell during this entire thing when you needed space, and I  _provided_ it for you. Romantic, pssh.” A small flower seems to grow on the plate in front of you as he leans down to whisper into your ear. “I can be romantic when I want to be. Seductive too.” You move your head away to look at him, clearly not amused. “I know you don’t think it but I’m kind! Saved a puppy in my day. Even what I did that caused us to first meet I’d argue as being kind. Douchebag is being douchebaggy? Small dose of humiliation to put them in their place and to stop them being a dick. Professor threatens to fail students unless they have sex with him, cheating on his wife whilst doing so? Sugar, we both agree that they aren’t worth the living space that they take up.” You don’t agree, but he takes your silence as such. “I accept you for you, you know this surely. I’ve never stopped you from hunting, or tried to change you whilst you have been here.”

“Only my opinion.”

“I’m trying to make you see what I know you feel but refuse to admit.” He rebuts. “You can’t deny that I challenge you. I will love you, I do love you, no matter what. And we can both agree that I’m undeniably and unapologetically myself.” He stops, standing right in front of you so you have to crane your neck up to see him, toe to toe. “I check everything on your list. And you know that.”

“I’m not interested in anyone who doesn’t tell me their name.” You smile tightly.

“Gabriel.” He says without hesitation as your stomach drops when you realise exactly who he is. He seems to notice your sudden hesitation. “Just…think about it okay? Dean-o’s calling me, but I’ll be back.”

With that, he’s gone.

Your brain was racing, you knew he ticked your boxed and he was incredibly attractive, but could you really trust him? After everything he did? And, with his full name and the fact that Balthazar knew who he was made it pretty much confirmed in your mind that you weren’t dealing with a Trickster. But an archangel.

Fuck, that made things harder. It was one thing to him to be a demi-god, but an angel? One of God’s best? Fuck that shit, you were completely out of your depth.

Before your brain could dig itself further into a hole, everything around you becomes black and white static as you are whisked away from your beautiful spot surrounded by stars back into the warehouse you originally were when this mess started. There, in the circle of fire, was Gabriel.

“Y/N!” Dean sounds relieved. “Are you okay? What did the sonofabitch do to you?” You simply hold up your hand, indicating to him to stop.

“He did nothing, Dean. Just whisked me around some crap TV shows before I was pulled back here.” Gabriel looked relieved that you didn’t tell him the whole truth of the situation.

“We finally figured out who he-”

“He’s Gabriel the archangel.” You finish for him, eyes never leaving his as Castiel looks over at you, clearly confused. “Holy fire?” You nod at the circle. Gabriel simply nods, looking slightly annoyed. Dean grabs your arm.

“We’re heading.” He indicates to the door but you pull your arm away.

“I want five minutes with _Gabriel_. Alone.” You insist. Dean looks down at you, unsure if that’s a good idea. “I’ll be fine Dean.” You smile up at him. “Just have something private to talk to Steve about.”

“My name is Gabriel.”

“Oh, I thought that you might have had another name Nancy, God knows how many you’ve had over the years.”

That seemed to satisfy him and Sam as they all but pull Cas away from the situation, leaving you and the archangel alone. Silence ticks over between the two of you.

“So. Is this the part where you shank me with the angel blade that your guardian gave you? Newsflash, sweets, won’t work on me. Archangel and all.” The smile he sends you is bittersweet.

You shake your head. “No. But I would like to start with. What the actual fuck is wrong with you, _Gabriel_?” He looks at you as you continue to stress his name, clearly not sure where this conversation was going. Good. “You are in hiding, I gather, seeings that you were perfectly happy pretending to be a Trickster.”

“ _The_  Trickster.” The look on his face is clearly over-confident to make up for something. “Witness protection. To the Pagans, I’m Loki.” You roll your eyes, whispering an ‘of bloody course’.

“That’s besides the point.” You continue on. “Your brothers and sisters don’t know where you are, do they Gabriel?”

“If you’re threatening to out me-”

“For fuck’s sake, Gabriel, stop thinking that I’m going to stab you in the back!” You finally shout. “I don’t care if you are in hiding, it’s none of my business why you ran and to be honest, I could really care less at this point, but what I do want to know is why the hell you’d get involved with Heaven’s business if you are hiding from your siblings?”

“Don’t you dare think that I don’t love the-”

You hold your hand up again, pinching the bridge of your nose before taking a deep breath to calm yourself. “I get it Gabriel. Okay? You don’t always get along with family. You take breaks and live your own life, that’s normal. That’s family. Sam did the exact same thing for four years, and it did him the world of good. I’m sure it has for you too. But,” you move forward as you talk until you can’t move forward unless you want to get licked by the fire, “why get involved when you’ve cut yourself off?” His jaw clicks.

“I want it to be over! I’ve had enough of the stabbing, the fighting, the ‘where’s Dad? I don’t know, you don’t know? Let’s try and run things and hope it doesn’t all go to shit!’. I’ve had it!” His voice slowly gets louder, more emotional.

“Please don’t yell at me Gabriel, I’m not yelling at you.” You respond calmly, quietly. “I can empathise with what you are saying, but these are my brothers you are asking to fight against each other, almost certainly ending with the death of both of them. You hate experiencing that, so why should I? There are other ways Gabriel, surely you can see that.”

“How did you know that I was trying to get them to convince them to say yes?” He looks at you suspiciously.

“You were trying to woo me by putting me through supposedly romantic shows and movies. You were making the boys go through random shows, not letting them pass unless they played their roles. It’s kinda easy to figure out.”

“Boys didn’t think so.”

“The boys are stupid when it comes to subtext.” You shake your head. “I considered what you said.” He doesn’t look happy about that.

“If you’re just going to-”

“Stop assuming what I mean.” You instruct firmly and he shuts up. “We are currently fighting your brother in the hopes we can find a way to not have him take over the world and kill all humans, and I’m talking about both of them by the way. I just….I  _can’t_  right now.”

He shrugs, playing it off as if it was nothing to him. “Whatever, sugar. All I can say is that you’re missing out. Care to set me free now?” You cross your arms. “You weren’t finished?”

“No.” You give him a knowing smile. “You are one to jump the gun, aren’t you?”

“I’ve been told that once or twice.”

“Well don’t.”

“Yes ma’am.”

He was beginning to sound hopeful. “I’m not saying definitely yes,  _however_ ,” you stop him from talking, his mouth closing as quickly as it opened, “after all of this,” you wave your hand behind you to accentuate your point, “has blown over? I’m willing to give it a go.”

“Really?” Oh God, it was like you had told him you were getting him a puppy for Christmas. He perked up and looked possibly the most excited you’d ever seen him.

“Yeah. I mean, if Dean can pussyfoot around dating Cas, why can’t I date his older brother so we can make fun of the both of them?” He seems amused.

“So, once this is all over?”

“Ask then, I’ll most definitely say yes.” You turn and see the fire alarm by the front door. “But, for now, lets keep this between us? I don’t want Dean at least  _trying_  to shank you.”

“One thing, sugar?” You hum. “Why do you keep saying my name?”

You smile sweetly over to him. “Like the way it sounds. Suits you, much better than any other name you have.”

You step back, moving to break and activate the alarm. Water starts to spray inside, and the holy fire circle quickly goes out, and within seconds, he’s gone and behind you, pulling you close.

“I’ll see you when this is all over, sugar.” He growls into your ear before disappearing all together. Outside, you hear Dean’s swearing, and you rush to see what’s wrong before cracking up laughing.

As a parting gift, Gabriel had changed the Impala to the Mystery Machine.

Dean was pissed.


	2. Constructive Criticism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you feel that the romance in your relationship had gone, you made a minor comment to Gabriel, who, of course, took it the wrong way. So, he tries to adjust your relationship, trying to keep it simple before going out full Gabriel style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I’m 99% sure the whole point of the first fic was the lead up to this one…but I can’t remember. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Ding dong, I was wrong. There will be a third part for this series. I accidently went down the wrong path, and the whole point of this fic was actually going to be the next fic…because I’m an idiot. Soz all.

**Links:** [Vanity](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/19/a4/4c/19a44c092029a49b16e34f5cd2d42b23--refinished-furniture-bedroom-furniture.jpg), [Dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fc/ff/3c/fcff3cbc47df9f0f6944fb2c01cabd68.jpg)

**Constructive Criticism**

 

It had been a couple of years since the whole TV Land incident, and then the whole Pagan feast debacle, and the successful plot of getting Lucifer into the Cage. You had only just parted with Dean (after an explosive argument that lead you to not talk to him until after Sam’s unpredicted return, which just brought more drama in his wake) when Gabriel suddenly popped back into your life.

“Heya sugar.” You jumped, but you weren’t really surprised. Gabriel had evaded death many times before, and with the small ‘perk’ (his words, not yours) that awaited him post apocalypse gave him incentive to stay alive (again, his words, not yours). “I brought pizza. Extra sausage because I figured you’d like that.” His eyebrows danced on his forehead before stilling when he noticed your very much not excited form.

You had barely managed a smile before he noticed your unshed tears. “Hey Gabe.”

He was quick to move next to you, pulling you close. “Hey, what’s wrong?” You sniffed.

“Sam, he, uh, he’s stuck down there with your brothers.” Gabriel stiffened, clearly knowing what that meant for Sam. “Dean and I, we had an argument. He threatened to hit me, I threatened to shoot him. We parted ways.” You rubbed the heel of your palm into both eyes, clearing away your tears as you allowed Gabriel to pull you closer. “Guess things didn’t end as happily as we wished.”

You felt Gabriel squeeze you tightly. “I’m so, so, so sorry sugar.” The two of you sat there quietly as you cried silently. “Do….do you want me to come back?” He asked as he made a move to leave.

“No.” You were quick to respond, grabbing his wrist tightly. “I…I don’t know, I need you to stay.” He moved to sit down next to you again and you practically launched yourself into his lap as you spent the night together, you crying your eyes out and him consoling you through out.

When Sam came back, you were quick to realise something was completely and utterly wrong with him, and Gabriel agreed when he stayed hidden but near you at all times. So, when you found out what was wrong with him, and what was happening in Heaven at the same time, the two of you decided to hightail it out of there. You wanted to help the boys, you really did, but with Cas going insane over the war and Sam _really_ freaking you out to the point where you started sleeping with a gun under your pillow (not unusual) and Gabriel hidden but watching over you (very unusual).

So the both of you fucked off to Canada in the hopes to return when everything had calmed down.

Then Cas became – quote unquote – God and you had to go further into hiding just in case he, for whatever reason, decided you were important enough to come and find. Gabriel had been concerned – read: panicked to the point of a near meltdown – that Cas would see him, or worse, hurt/kill you.

So, you guys hid for the three days of Hell that was Cassidy’s reign upon the Earth.

Then the leviathan thing happened, which was a year of basically beheading everything that looked like an overgrown leech, but then finally there was a year of peace. No calls from Sam, no calls from Dean. Cas even. You had originally been concerned but Gabriel insisted that if there were no calls made that nothing was wrong. You had called Sam a few times (more or less behind Gabriel’s back) and the one time he picked up, he insisted everything was fine, that he was safe and that everything turned out great with Dick.

He was lying, Dean and Cas were in Purgatory but that was a story for another day.

Even though you and Gabriel had been efectively dating since Sam’s return from Hell, he had never asked you, so he didn’t deem it official. So, the two of you ‘began’ being a couple about six months after you fought off your last leviathan, moving back to America shortly afterwards.

That had been about two years ago now, and although you were content with your relationship, you had begun to feel as if Gabriel was beginning to lack in a certain department. A much needed department. Something that you felt every relationship needed in order for both parties to be satisfied with the outcome.

The romance had never been a part of your relationship, there wasn’t really much time for it when you are avoiding death every day. And sure, it was nice to have become domestic with Gabriel, and getting into a routine that worked for the two of you, but to you it felt like you skipped a massive and most important part of a relationship.

When you informed Gabriel of such, you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He was completely stoned off, which was never a good sign. He was such an expressive person, and the moment that he became closed off, you knew one of two things were happening.

He was jealous and/or upset or he was planning some form of revenge.

It was often easy to forget the fun, life-loving, careless man you called your own was Heaven’s fiercest. So, you were hoping that once he spent time to process what you said, he’d be okay.

Of course, he referred back to his age-old tactic.

Fucking around.

He offered to wipe down your seat, he’d wipe his face.

You found out during a very intense hunt that he replaced your guns with plastic toy ones, leaving him to save the day with the war cry ‘Is this romantic enough for you?’ (news flash: it wasn’t. It really, really wasn’t).

You walked into the kitchen to find a whole bunch of dick inspired confectionary with a cocky Gabe looking over at you. “I heard your bros had a good time with Dick,” he started cheekily, “I didn’t want you to feel like you had missed out.”

By the time that you had found out that Gabe was pretty much trying to prove a point, and had started calling you ‘sugartart (something you were quick to shut down), you sat him down.

“Gabe, did what I say offend you?”

“Don’t know what you mean, sugar pop.”

“Gabriel.”

Pause.

“Are you unhappy?” His question threw you.

“What do you mean?”

“Do I make you unhappy?” You moved to grasp at his hand.

“No, Gabe, you make me very happy.” You insisted, but the archangel looked uncertain. “Gabriel, this wasn’t an attack on your person.” You moved to make him look you in the line. “Beloved, all I wanted was, I don’t know, cook dinner every now and again, if there is something you see that you’d think I’d like to take a photo to show me later, if we are doing a hunt to bring food and make me stop researching my ass off, I don’t know. Small things. And it wasn’t character assassination, I know I need to do more.” Silence rained between you before you took a calming breath. “Just….stop with the whole ‘proving a point’ thing? I love you, but c’mon. You should have talked to me before starting with that.” His eyes darted to look at yours and all you saw was cold gold, not a single emotion visible. Fuck, you had made it worse.

He left for about three days, leaving you at the home you two had purchased to set up as your home base. No hunts meant housework and shopping. Joy.

The work you were forcing yourself to do was, at best, marginally distracting to the main thing eating away at your brain.

Gabriel and his mysterious disappearance made you super concerned about how he took what you said. You knew there were times that he struggled with criticism without taking it personally. The one time you mentioned that he might have needed to cut down the sugar in the cake he made just a little (because you were on the verge of falling into a coma as a result), he turned all the sugar in the household into salt.

So, yeah, probably wasn’t your _best_ move to tell him that you thought he wasn’t romantic.

You had been scrubbing down the oven – something you _always_ got Gabe to do via his angel magic because you _hated_ it, but you were getting desperate to do something to keep your mind busy – when your phone played a few lines from _Candyman_. Gabriel’s ringtone.

You nearly gave yourself whiplash as you quickly moved from the oven to the bench to grab your phone.

The message was simple, attached as an image and two sentences.

A photo of Dean and Sam, both with bright and sparkly hair, graced your phone’s screen as you try your best not to burst out laughing. Both didn’t look to impressed as they stood on the runway of what looked like _America’s Next Top Supermodel_ in tight shorts and shirts.

_The boys say hello! Do you think we could get Cassie to give this a go?_

You smirk, and move to type back a message when your phone goes off again.

_P.S. I love you._

Your heart softens a little as you go to text him back.

_Tell them I said hi and Sam wins this round! Next one is the swim suit addition :p Cassidy would be down for it if we told him it would make him understand humans better haha._

You send that before moving onto your next message.

_P.S. I love you too._

_P.P.S. I miss you. Are you okay?_

The second you send the third message, you get an instant reply.

_I miss you too. I’m okay._

You chew your lip before responding with the question that had been nagging you for the three days he had been away.

_Are we okay?_

Precious seconds tick by before you get a response.

_We will always be okay, sugar._

That sent a massive smile to your face before you send him a heart, hoping he’d get the meaning of _‘I love you but I don’t really know what to say’_ message you were trying to convey. By the heart you received in retaliation, you gather he got your meaning.

It took another three days for Gabriel to calm down enough to come home (and each day he’d send minimum of three _‘I love you’_ texts), which was fantastic because a) the entire house was fucking spotless, probably the most clean it had been since you moved in and b) there was something suspicious happening in a small town not too far away that you wanted to check out. He arrived to see you packing stuff into the car and he deduces what is happening in seconds.

“Hunt?” He asks simply as he moves to your side and pulls you up for a quick kiss. “Where we going?” He doesn’t wait for a response from your first question before asking the second.

“Alabama.” You reply instantly, moving to place your final few items in the car. “Twelve women have gone missing in three days. Wanna go see what’s up. You coming?” You turned around to see him as you ask the question that you already knew the answer too.

Gabe scoffs. “As if I’d miss it.”

~~~

As it turned out, it probably wasn’t the _best_ idea to bring Gabriel onto this particular hunt. You realised this the moment that you found out that you had to flirt your way into getting information because the _No Gabriel, we do not torture innocent people for information_ rule was still in effect.

Gabriel was less than impressed, pouting the entire time you were getting ready for this meeting. “Still don’t see why I can’t interrogate him.”

“Because the last time I let you do that, the man ended up without his head.” You respond calmly as you slide your feet into the heels that made you look like a goddess, but also left your feet in agony after too long. Better make this quick. You stand and press a chaste kiss against Gabriel’s lips. “I promise next time I will make sure that I won’t need to flirt. But this time, you gotta buck up and deal with it. And if you have a problem with that, you can eat me.”

“Out?”

“Sure.”

That didn’t help Gabriel at all. But he knew that you weren’t going to back down, so he just agreed in the hopes that, next time, the no torture rule will be let down.

But.

That didn’t mean he was comfortable watching you work your magic on this creep of a dude, or the way that he’d touch your arm, your waist, your thigh and fuck me, does he have a death wish as he moves to grasp at your ass. You laugh it off simply before moving his hand to a more suitable area but it doesn’t make Gabriel feel any less uneased.

When you finally finished by pretending to freak out as he moves in for a kiss, Gabriel knew it was over. Finally.

He wasted no time getting you out of there, moving until the two of you were out of the bar, his hands instantly moving to trace your sides as he looks for injuries.

“I’m fine, love, I’m fine.” You insist as you brush down your skirt. “Did it though!”

Gabriel’s eyes are dark as they flicker back towards the door.

“Gabriel. I’m okay.” You repeat, bringing him back down with you.

“He hurt you.” He growls as you look down and notice the beginning of a bruise forming on your thigh in the shape of a handprint. You shrug.

“That’s life?” You offer weakly. Gabe simply raises an eyebrow before turning to make a move back into the bar. “Gabey, please? Just…leave it for now.”

Pulling Gabriel away from the area was difficult enough, but eventually you got him moving, his hand resting gently on your forearm as you walk with his arm around you before he moves to grasp at your waist…then your ass. You simply turn to look at your boyfriend who is in a mix of mischievousness and jealousy, never a good mix.

“Gabe, hands off my ass please.”

“But sugar.” He draws out the pet name as you move to push his hand back up to your waist. “He got to touch it.”

“Yup.” You agree. “But you get to touch it without clothes. Behind closed doors.” You remind firmly before you stop outside your motel room, opening the door and pulling him inside and down to you so you can kiss him again softly.

The kiss quickly turns heated as he moves to bite at your lip, tongue working its way inside your mouth. Your eyes open in confusion when you notice the kiss contains a lot of teeth from Gabriel’s side. Constantly biting, chewing and, at one stage, gnawing at your bottom lip. You pull back.

“Gabriel. When I suggested that you’d eat me out, I wasn’t talking about cannibalism.” You sass as you rub your bottom lip, surprised at the lack of blood.

“I’m an angel. You’re a human.” He reminds you.

“I know that.” You say, slightly exacerbated. “You’re point, Captain Obvious.”

“Well,” he draws out, “ _technically_ speaking, it wouldn’t be cannibalism, would it?” The look on your face is clearly unamused.

“You are so lucky that I love you.” You finally say as you move to take off your heels. “Because there are times you drive me insane.”

“Keep bending over like that and you’ll drive me insane.” Gabriel responds, sounding slightly distracted.

You decide that throwing a shoe in his direction was an appropriate response.

~~~

Two weeks post the whole cannibalism thing, Gabriel was called away for some form of angel business with a newly resurrected Balthazar. You were okay with that, you were finalising up a report for your ‘job’ you were working for the latest case.

His absence was never easy, but he never maintained radio silence which helped, sending an ‘I love you’ every morning and evening, checking up on you and responding instantly to your texts if you got worried or had a question.

By the fifth day that Gabe was gone, you started noticing small pieces of paper on your vanity’s mirror. It began with small smiley faces which, admittedly, at first freaked you out until about day four of this happening, tiny drawings of dicks appeared which reassured you that you weren’t dealing with an Annabelle, but just a dickhead of a boyfriend.

You started leaving little post-its with small hearts drawn on them only to find them gone an hour later. Notes with simple messages of _Love you_ in Gabriel’s handwriting started appearing before you went to bed.

It was nice to know he was there with you the six weeks he was away.

But then your self-hate decided to rear its ugly head.

You were sitting in your kitchen. The first thing you realised was that your thighs didn’t touch, a secret wish that not even Gabriel know to your knowledge. In fact, as you look down, you realise you have changed into your ideal body, slim beyond belief. Slightly taller too. Your stomach had lost its usual pudge that you couldn’t lose no matter how hard you tried. Arms now toned more so than before and, the best thing of all, your thighs didn’t fucking touch. No more chaff.

You were still confused, however. It was like it happened overnight, and you weren’t stupid enough to get involved with demons or magic. So, how did this happen?

You decided it didn’t really matter, you weren’t big anymore and that’s all that you truly wanted if you were perfectly honest with yourself. So you went about your day, doing the things you usually did.

When you got to your room to find a book you needed for an upcoming hunt, you noticed the sudden abundance of letters on your blue vanity.

Words rushed through your head as you barely managed to read the notes that suddenly covered your mirror in Gabriel’s neat and beautiful script.

_Ugly…..pathetic….not worth my time…..disgusting….sold your soul for something that small?.....leaving you….never loved you_

You could feel panic entering your lungs and taking your breath from you as it all began to make sense and memories rush into your head. Going to the crossroads, summoning a demon, making the deal, the kiss, the argument with Gabriel that followed, him storming up to the room, you getting wonderfully drunk and waking up in the abandoned building site in the town over where the deal took place.

You could feel yourself hyperventilating. How you could be so _stupid_? You _knew_ what was involved when you get demons on board. What was _wrong_ with you?

You knew that during your time with the Winchesters that there was a theory that if you kill the demon that the deal would cease, or at the very least would mean you won’t be eaten by a hellhound and you could find a way to bring Gabriel back.

The closer you got to the building site that was long forgotten and in a serious state of decay, the more you began to feel uncomfortable. Like you were forgetting something. You could feel your brain pushing it down as you look for the sight that you performed the summoning ritual at, but your gut kept saying to you that something was wrong.

You began to feel dizzy and weak, as if you were losing all your strength, it being drained from you as you struggled to even find evidence of a crossroad at the other end of the building site.

The nervous feeling in your stomach was getting worse with each step you took, and you were certain that you hadn’t sold your soul, at least not here. So, why did your memory say you did?

The back of your head was beginning to hurt as you struggled to find that memory of the deal that took place, everything seeming to be jumbled.

 _Think._ You could hear a voice in the back of your head. _What could alter your memory? We both know you would never strike a deal with a demon. What would stop you from remembering what happened?_

 _Gabriel._ A male voice informs you. _Gabriel did this, it had to be him. Remember what he did?_

Flashes of him shouting and screaming at you over the smallest thing, him hitting you, him forcing you do-

**No.**

That was not Gabriel.

Realisation dawns over you. Without hesitation, you grab the angel blade Gabriel gave you for protection and prepared to bare it down.

_Wait! What if you’re wrong?_

“Worth the risk.” You tell the male voice before you move the blade down into your stomach with such force that you feel your blade entering the wooden beam behind you.

Your eyes flutter shut before they open, pain searing through you as night turns to day. There, on the ground before you, was an incredibly weakened djinn. You grab the silver blade dipped in lambs blood that was struck out of your hand after he came up behind you and attacked from behind. You don’t give him the chance to run or beg. You were simply too pissed.

You thrusted the knife down with such force that the blade bent as it entered his body.

With that, he was dead and you could go home.

The entire drive, you were shaking. Out of fear or anger, you weren’t sure, but it was possibly the scariest thing that you had experienced. You had hunted djinn before, but never had been touched with their poison. You had been lucky that way.

When you finally made your way home, you walked straight up to bed, checking the vanity for any more notes. Nothing. You hesitated, but self-doubt and anxiety was beginning to eat away at you. You grab your pen and open up your draws until you find your post-its, and write a very shaky message.

 _You love me?_ ♡

Sticking it onto the vanity, you sit there and watch until it disappears. Seconds later, another note appears.

_Of course. What’s wrong?_

You wanted to tell him the truth, you really did. But at the same time, you weren’t sure how he’d react, and with the fake memories still apparent in your mind, you decided to lie.

_Nothing. Just wanted to hear you say it. When are you coming home?_

_Soon. I promise sugar._

You smile as underneath was a small drawing of him and a lollipop twice his size graces the bottom of the note.

_Okay. I love you._

_Love you too sweets, I’ll be home soon._

Two weeks later, he was home and he took one look at you and knew what had happened. Damn angelic powers.

The rest of the day was spent in his arms as he pampered you to remind you that he did, indeed, love you and whatever you experienced was valid but not true.

Thank his Dad that he was patient and understanding, and could bring food up with a click of his fingers.

~~~

A few weeks passed after that, and Gabriel’s doting behaviour continued. Bringing home small things that he knew you’d appreciate, practically hanging off of you when you were out and about (not that that was unusual beforehand), saying ‘I love you’ with every other sentence, even on one occasion he set up a blanket fort in the living room, making it a theatre, after you had had a particularly difficult day. But his new thing was the one that left you most amused.

He told people how the two of you met. But he changed the story every single time.

The first time that this happened, you were at the checkout grabbing the weeks groceries as he, as always, filled the cart with snacks, and you could tell he was itching to go get more. You could tell the employees of the store were amused as you all but dragged Gabriel from the snack aisle and convinced him that he didn’t need every single pastry from the bakery section, leading him to get a little bit tantrumy. In the end, you made him put on hand on the trolley at all times to stop him from running off, much to the endless amusement to the employees you pass, a couple of which you could hear laughing as you went around the corner.

“You two are such an adorable couple.” The lady at the checkout commented as Gabriel wrapped his arms around your waist, head resting on your shoulder as you roll your eyes.

“Yeah, he’s a bit like a reoccurring rash though.” You tease as the lady laughs lightly, Gabriel clearly pouting next to you.

“That’s not nice, sugar.” You simply smirk, struggling to find your purse with one hand, the other one trapped in Gabriel’s grasp.

“How did the two of you meet?”

“Oh, I lied about not knowing where my stop was.” Gabriel said, nonchalant. You turned to look at him.

_Where is he going with this?_

The older lady seemed intrigued. “Oh?”

Gabe nods. “Yeah, saw her from across the train and went to go sit next to her, and asked her if my stop was on the route. She simply pointed to the map and said ‘look for it yourself’, I knew in that moment that I was in love.” You nearly gag as he looks down at you all lovey-dovey. “Anyway, I managed to get her number after about thirty minutes of flirting and we never looked back since.”

“You forgot the part where you had been trying that move for months.” You jump in, causing the lady in front of you to laugh loudly. “I figured he would have given up after rejecting him for a week, but no. Never gave up.”

“Not that you regret that.”

“That’s debatable.”

The second time this happened, the two of you were undercover for a case, and you walked into the kitchen to find your neighbour flirting with a clearly uncomfortable Gabriel who very quickly wrapped his arm around you tightly. You could tell the woman was pretty pissed that he was taken and by the way she looked you up and down in disgust, you could tell she was angry that he was taken by someone who wasn’t a size 2 like she clearly was.

“Where did you find _this_ one? Back of a candy store?” She snarked, smirking as she attempted to insult you. You grasped Gabriel’s hand on your shoulder, warning him not to go trickster on her. He simply smiled.

“We met at college. I was walking home from the laundromat when I was jumped by three men, wanting my wallet. She came and rescued me.” He smiled down at you before moving to glare at the neighbour – Julie? Julia? Fuck it if you knew – as if challenging her to make another comment.

Julie or whatever scoffed. “What did she do, sit on them?”

“She maced them before kicking their ass.” He continued. “Something that she can do today. And I’m not gonna lie. It’s kinda hot.” You roll your eyes.

“Whilst hearing our first time meeting story, and the fact you find it hot that I can kick ass, I was in here to grab the drinks.” You said with a smile on your face, icy and lethal but clearly in a poor attempt to be civil.

“You know that I love that you can kill a man with your thighs.” His eyebrows danced on his forehead as you move yourself out of his grasp as what’s-her-face completes a wonderful impression of a goldfish.

So, the competition was on. Soon the two of you were making up the most ridiculous stories to try and outdo each other.

‘She fell into my lap after tripping on a puppy and she took one look at me and thought ‘damn I gotta get me a piece of that.’’

‘He decided it was a good idea to look at my ass rather than the road and he nearly ran me over. For some reason, I decided he should stay.’

‘I was a stripper and she used to come and see my routines all the time so I decided to ask her if she wanted a private show.’

‘I used to be a cop, he was arrested for indecent exposure. He decided a good way to get out was to strip and run around his cell. Took one look at him and thought ‘damn boy, need me some of that.’’

‘I am a baker, and I accidently fed her something with peanuts and nearly killed her. Brought her to the ER and we bonded as she nearly suffocated to death.’ – That one would have worked amazingly if you hadn’t been eating peanuts at the time.

It wasn’t until you said to Chuck that you had met because he was a regular at your BDSM club that Gabriel finally decided to call it quits because ‘eww sweets, he’s my _Dad_ ’. But it was worth it to see the two of them get really flustered and spluttering out incoherent sentences.

It was amazing.

~~~

Valentine’s Day was fast approaching, not that you liked celebrating much. February 15th was more your day, Half Price Chocolate Day. Amazing.

You could tell by Gabriel’s mannerism that he was planning something. You couldn’t tell _what_ exactly, but you knew he was planning something.

So, when you woke up to find yourself in a clearly teenagers room, you weren’t surprised, and the corny plucky porn music that suddenly fills the room, you simply rolled your eyes. Only Gabe.

The room was very simple, with a double bed in a white metal bedframe, cream walls, your favourite blue vanity in the corner compete with a journal. Looking down, you notice your clearly 50’s inspired dress, the baby blue skirt with flowers donning the skirt and the sweetheart neckline of the white top made you feel effeminate and beautiful.

Gabriel was, more or less, completely predictable, and you knew that he’d enter through that door any moment, so you make your way to stand by it.

The sudden knock at the window causes you to jump, and you turn to look. There was a very excited Gabriel.

The one thing that stood out was his black leather jacket. You bit your lip as you walked over to open the window to let him in. With the lack of grace that only he had, he fell in headfirst, causing you to giggle as he stands with a small glare.

“Hello Gabe.” You smirk as you take in his form, a simple white shirt, black jacket that made you lick your lips in appreciation and blue faded jeans.

“Hello sweetness.” He pulls you close to kiss you softly. You start laughing into the kiss and he pulls back to look down at you, clearly not amused.

“Are you the Fonz?” You ask as the pieces of the puzzle get together. “Are we in _Happy Days_?” Gabriel rolls his eyes, his body following suit.

“Seriously? I get this all set up and _that’s_ what you decide to focus on?” You slide up to him.

“I’m sorry,” your voice lowers, “how can I ever make it up for you?”

Gabriel looks at you with overdramatic shining in his eyes. “I don’t know sweets, I mean, I was going to take you over onto that bed and take you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week, but now I’m not so sure you want to.” He trails off. You saunter up to him with a coy smile.

“I don’t know, babe, it sounds like you are just hiding the fact that we both know you would never be able to do that.” His eyes darken at the challenge as you play with a strand of your hair.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, sugar.”

“Care to prove me wrong?”

You squeal as he picks you up, legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck automatically as he supports you by cupping your ass. You bite back a groan as he bites down at the junction of your neck, heat rippling through your body.

“We both know that you could never resist this.” He teases, grinding up against you. “Gonna be a good girl for me?” You smirk, you both know the answer to this.

Never.


End file.
